Friendship and The Unexpected Turn of Intimacy
by Carrietta
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been living together for six months. Their relationship has been strictly platonic, but one night might change that. Written for moonserenity089.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry Potter entered his shared apartment wiping sweat from his forehead. The last week he had just experienced had been, long, hard, and physically exhausting. He was glad he wouldn't have to go away on any long Auror missions soon. Now, all he was looking forward to was a quick dinner, and the comfort of sleeping in his own bed. He dropped his bags and jacket by the door and walked into the living room.

He was surprised to see that the room was barely lit. The lamps were on their dimmest setting, and several candles had been placed on the dining table in the next room and on the coffee table.

He raised his eyes in confusion, for he knew that Hermione – his best friend of many years and his housemate of six months – was no fan of candles, for she had always been afraid they would start a fire. So, it must have been some important occasion for her to trust herself with candles.

Harry racked his brains, trying to figure out what the occasion was. Was it the anniversary of the day he defeated Voldemort? _No_, he thought, _that was months ago._Was it anyone's birthday? _No,_ his mind responded, _I would have it marked on my calender_. Was it the anniversary of the day they first met? _No_, his mind repeated, _again, that was months ago. Perhaps she's just happy to see me. But I've been away on Auror missions before and she's never greeted me with anything like...this._

He was still staring at the room in awe when Hermione appeared from the kitchen.

Before now, Harry had never seen much of Hermione skin wise. He had seen her in dresses a few times before, but that was nothing compared to what she wearing now. The silky material of the maroon halter dress hugged her perfectly, and the color looked simply beautiful against her pale skin, it seemed to make it glow.

Her hair was flowing down her back in waves. It didn't look as bushy as usual, and the smell of fruit told Harry that she had just recently washed it.

In her hand she held a half empty bottle of wine. Her hips moved in an upbeat rhythm as she walked toward him, Harry noticed. Or had she always moved like that, and Harry was only just now noticing because of the outfit she chose to wore? She smiled up him, her coffee brown eyes glistening.

Without warning, Hermione sat the wine bottle down and jumped into Harry's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her long legs around his waist. Harry was surprised she had done such a thing, and surprised that he hadn't toppled over, but he welcomed her hug with a smile. He patted her gently on her lower back, careful to avoid contact with her exposed skin.

"Hi," he said breathlessly. "Long time, no see."

"Hi," she replied, laughing lightly. She looked up at him and saw his still confused face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh – I was wondering what all of..._this_ is." He motioned to the dim lamps and the candles.

"Yes, of course," she said, freeing herself from his embrace. "I'll explain. But first, have a seat, you look deadly tired." She sat on their dark colored couch and motioned for him to sit down as well.

"I am," said Harry as he took a seat next to her. "So, what is all this about?"

"Well," she started. "I know you've been working very hard lately, with all the long Auror missions. I've missed you very much, so I thought I should greet you with a nice meal."

"Oh," said Harry, smiling widely at her. "That's very thoughtful."

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Go on and sit at the table. I'll be out of the kitchen in a minute with the steaks."

As Harry sat down at the dining table and watched Hermione disappear through the door to the kitchen, one of the questions that had popped into his mind was still unanswered. Why was Hermione so...dressed up?

Harry decided to shake the question from his head once Hermione entered the dining room, holding two plates containing a delicious looking steak, and a serving of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. He licked his lips at the smell of the food, just realizing that he was actually quite hungry. Behind her, two glasses of water were floating and they sat themselves on the table in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Well," Hermione said once they had begun eating. "How was the trip then?"

"Fine," Harry replied, shrugging. "How's work been for you?"

"It's been going fine, too, I suppose. We have a new patient with a horrible case of dragon pox, poor man."

"Well I'm sure the best Healer at St. Mungo's can nurse him back to health," said Harry, smirking at her.

"Oh stop Harry, I'm not the best."

"You graduated at the top of your training class and at Hogwarts the lowest grade you've ever gotten was an 'Exceeds Expectations'. You _are_ the best, Hermione."

She blushed as she spooned some mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"I got a letter from Ron," she said once she had swallowed.

"Really? How's he doing?"

"He said he's doing fine. His team is doing really well. They've won five games in a row."

"It's brilliant that he's on the Chudley Cannons doing what he loves."

"Ginny too. She's always loved the Holyhead Harpies and now she's a part of it. Have you heard from her lately?"

"No. We've been kind of distant since we...broke up."

"Still, you two should stay friends."

"I know. It's not like I'm avoiding her or anything, it's just that she has her life and her career and I have my own, you know? I wish we could be more like you and Ron. I mean you guys broke up and you're still best friends."

"Well...it was for the best that we broke up. Ron still wanted to explore and experiment, while I was more focused on my career and a committed relationship."

"Do you think you two will ever get back together?"

"No. In all honesty I think that we are better as friends. Besides..." she trailed off, looking down at her nearly empty plate.

"Besides what?"

"I had a date last week while you were gone."

A strange feeling bubbled inside Harry's full stomach. It was jealousy, but Harry didn't admit it to himself.

"Brilliant!" he said, trying to sound cheery. "With whom?"

"Viktor."

"Krum?"

"Yes, of course. He was in town last week so we got together for some coffee and lunch. It was really nice."

"Does he still pronounce your name wrong?"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at him. There was a moment of silence, in which the two ate the last few bites of their meal.

"Well," Harry said, standing up. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Thank you," said Hermione. "I'll get the glasses."

"Okay." Harry took the plates while Hermione grabbed the two glasses. They walked into the kitchen where they set them on the counter by the sink.

"I'll wash them," Harry insisted. The jealous feeling that was bubbling inside his stomach began to subside as he waved his wand and the dishes and glasses magically began cleaning themselves.

"So are you going to be seeing Viktor again soon?" He couldn't resist asking.

"Probably not. He was only in the area for that one week."

"That's a shame."

Hermione shrugged. By this time the dishes were dry and had stacked themselves neatly in the cupboards.

"Well," Harry said, moving to the refrigerator. He smiled when he saw the unopened bottle of tequila in the back. "You want some?" He took the bottle out and showed it to her.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. Harry smiled and quickly gathered up some lemons and limes, salt, and two freshly cleaned glasses along with the bottle of tequila and followed Hermione into the living room. He set the items on the coffee table and looked up at her.

"Start you off with one glass then?" he said.

"Yes, thank you."

Harry prepared a glass of tequila and handed it to her, smiling as he watched the glass press up against her thin pinkish lips.

"Pass me the salt please, Harry."

Harry reached for the small jar of salt, trying to keep his eyes focused on something other than Hermione's breasts, which were looking firm and plump in the dress.

"Oh, Hermione," he said, "you've got a stray hair on your back. Here, lemme get it."

"Oh – thank you Harry," said Hermione. She set her glass down and turned her back to him. She pushed her hair to one side, leaving her back completely exposed.

Harry slowly reached out, grabbed the stray piece of dark brown hair, lifted it from her skin, and tossed it aside. He licked his lips, just staring at her back. He knew that now was the time to make the first move; he knew what he wanted. He was surprised he was feeling so bold – he hadn't even had a drink yet – but he still found himself leaning forward and grazing his lips across Hermione's bare back, kissing it softly.

He felt Hermione shiver under him, but she made no move to stop him. She said nothing as Harry kissed her back again, then the top of her shoulder.

Harry grabbed the small jar of salt from the coffee table, undid the cap, and gently sprinkled some onto the pale skin.

"Oops," he said, faking innocence. "I got salt on you."

"Guess you'd better clean it off me then," said Hermione, her voice aching with need. She didn't turn to look at him, but just stood there, waiting for his touch.

Harry smiled and lowered his lips to her back once more, this time his tongue making contact with her pale skin. His tongue moved wildly across her back, licking up every bit of salt that was there. She smelled really good, he realized, she had a natural scent that smelled something like roses or some sort of flower.

"There," he said. "All clean."

She turned to look at him, both of their faces filled with innocence, as if Harry hadn't just been licking her. They sat on the couch and Harry made himself a drink while Hermione sipped on her own.

"Aren't you hot in that shirt Harry?" spoke Hermione after she had downed her third glass.

Harry, who was only on his second by this time, merely shrugged and gave her a teasing smirk.

"Why don't you unbutton it?" she said.

"Okay." Harry unbuttoned his long sleeved shirt, exposing his well defined chest. He still kept the shirt on, leaving his arms and back covered.

Hermione refilled her glass while still keeping her eyes on him. Harry felt her chocolate orbs boring into his emerald ones, and he grinned widely, feeling cocky.

"Am I really that handsome?" he said, now refilling his own glass.

"Yes," Hermione admitted, her voice now sounding tipsy. "Why don't you lay down and let me lick that salt off your chest?"

"But, Hermione," said Harry, looking at himself. "There is no salt on my chest."

"Oh, really?" she said. "Well why don't you just lay down and let me take care of that?"

Harry obeyed. Hermione hovered over Harry, sprinkling the salt on his chest, and smirking as she did so. Harry moaned as she kissed him on the neck. Her kisses made a sloppy trail down to his nipple, and her tongue swirled around it. Her tongue explored every part of his chest, slurping up the salt and leaving Harry semi-erect in the end.

When all the salt was gone, Hermione stared at Harry's lips, a wanting look in her eyes. Harry cupped her head in his hands and brought her face down to his own. Their lips met in a soft, short kiss, but it held promise, and desire.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"We really shouldn't let these lemons and limes go to waste should we? I mean we haven't even used them in our drinks yet."

"That's very true, Miss Granger," he said. "We really should put them to some use."

"I think I have an idea." She reached over and grabbed a slice of lemon and lime from the table. She squeezed both of them and watched in delight as the juices dripped from the fruit and onto Harry's chest. His chest wasn't the only thing that was getting wet.

Her tongue made contact with his skin once more, licking the juices from his chest, nipples and stomach. She ran her hands along the fine dark hairs by his navel as her mouth covered his nipple, which was hard with arousal.

"Hmm," she said. "I should lick things off you more often."

Harry laughed loudly and ran a hand through her hair. "You should."

The drunkenness in their voices was becoming more and more obvious. The two sat back up and finished their drinks, the bottle of tequila now nearly empty.

"So, Harry," Hermione slurred after she had finished another glass. "Truth or Dare?"

Harry tried to consider his options for a moment, but his mind was cloudy due to the alcohol. He decided to do the safest thing.

"Truth," he said.

"Coward," Hermione giggled. "How many people have you slept with?" Normally Hermione would have never asked such a question, but her drunken state was leaving her feeling bold.

"Just Ginny."

"How many times?"

Harry took another sip of his drink before speaking again. "I dunno."

"More than ten times?"

"Of course. Ginny is actually a very horny girl. While we were together it was usually her asking for sex first. Don't tell her I told you that."

"Don't worry," Hermione giggled again. "I probably won't even remember this conversation in the morning."

"Well how many people have you slept with?"

"Just Ron."

"So you didn't let Viktor get a piece of that arse?"

"Harry!" she giggled madly. "No, we've just kissed a few times." Her face turned a deep red as she said her last sentence.

"You're hiding something."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Oh, alright, you got me!" Hermione said, giving up. "I've kissed two girls before."

"Who?" Harry asked with burning curiosity.

"The first was with Cho."

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. "So when did the kiss take place?"

"The kiss with Cho happened last week actually, while you were away." She looked into her lap, trying to hide her guilty expression. "I had a little get together with some friends."

"A _little _get together?"

"Yeah, it was only a few people," she said, smiling at the memory. "Cho and I had both had a few drinks and we just ended up snogging in a corner. She really is a lovely girl."

"I know, I dated her," Harry laughed. "Who was the second?"

Hermione took a deep breath, as if she were about to confess a murder. She took another swig of her drink and said, "Ginny."

Harry's eyes widened and he felt a slight twitch in trousers.

"Do you have a thing for my ex girlfriends?"

"No!" she giggled. "My kiss with her happened while we still at Hogwarts, when we started our sixth year and Ginny was in her fifth. The girls in her dorm were having a little welcome back party and Ginny invited me. I don't remember what happened exactly, we just ended up kissing."

Harry now had a full hard on. His glass was now empty and he reached for the bottle to refill it, then realized it was empty.

"Looks like we're out," he said.

"There has to be something we can do," said Hermione, setting her empty glass down next to Harry's. "You up for a game of poker?"

"Yeah, on one condition."

"What?"

"Let's make it strip poker."

"You're on, Potter. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be as naked as the day you were born!"

For once in her life, Hermione was wrong.

After only three rounds, Hermione had lost her dress, her bra, and her knickers, leaving her bare, though she did not complain as she stripped and threw her clothes to the floor. Harry tried hard to be a gentleman and not stare, but the image of Hermione sitting before him, her full breasts firm with rosy, erect nipples, was hard to ignore. What was even harder to ignore was the raging erection in his pants.

"Finally!" she said after the fourth round. "I win!"

"Fine," Harry grumbled. "What do want me to take off?"

"Nope, I've worked too hard for this, I want it all off!"

"That's not fair! When I won I only got to choose one clothing item!" he whined, though on the inside he was actually eager to take his clothes off in front of Hermione.

"Life's not fair, Potter, now strip. Don't make me get my wand. Nothing's more dangerous than a drunk witch attempting magic."

"You're drunk?" Harry slurred as he got up and removed his shirt completely. "I hadn't noticed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least I can admit it."

He paused when he reached his pants, looking at her. He was unsure whether or not she really wanted to see all of him, or if she was just teasing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she snapped. "Strip!"

"Alright, alright!" he laughed as he undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He pushed his pants and boxers to his feet and kicked them off.

Hermione's eyes immediately flew to his manhood, which was rock hard and dripping with precum. She licked her lips hungrily.

"Staring at something?" Harry smirked. He loved that Hermione was looking at him that way, her dark eyes filled with pure lust.

"Maybe."

"You're really too damn beautiful for your own good, you know that?"

"Is that why your wand is standing straight up?"

"Yep," he laughed. "C'mere and give your best friend a hug."

Hermione got up from her seat and engulfed Harry in a hug, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Oh Harry," she said, nuzzling her nose in his neck. "We've survived so much together."

"I know," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

"I just did," teased Harry.

"On the lips, you prat."

Harry lowered his lips onto Hermione's, and the passion erupted. Her tongue grazed across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry accepted and opened his mouth, allowing Hermione's tongue to enter his mouth and clash with his own. They battled for dominance in a lusty tango, their saliva mixing and moans escaping from each of them.

"Hey," said Hermione, breaking the kiss. "Let's take this into your bedroom."

"Why Miss Granger," said Harry. "I never take things into the bedroom on a first date!"

"Being a gentleman, eh?" said Hermione. "Well I want to take things into the bedroom, and as a gentleman, you should respect my wishes."

"This is true," Harry said. He picked her up in his arms and they began kissing again, this time Harry slowly walking them down the hall to his bedroom.

They collapsed on his dark blue covers, and the kissing began anew.

"Fuck – Harry," she said.

"I want to taste you," he whispered in her ear, making Hermione shiver in delight.

"Please, Harry, fuck me with your tongue."

"As you wish, Miss Granger," he smirked at her before slowly moving down her body, pausing to kiss her breasts and flat stomach.

Her cunt was shaved bare, and her wetness was dripping onto the covers.

"Mmm," said Harry, touching her clitoris with his finger. "Is all this for me?"

"Oh – fuck, Harry, don't make me wait!"

Harry decided not to tease her any further. His tongue gently opened her folds and he dug in. The second the pink flesh came in contact with his tongue and taste buds, both of them moaned. She was so sweet. He payed special attention to her swollen clitoris. He sucked on it gently and he felt Hermione's hands in his tangled black hair, forcing his tongue deeper into her cunt.

She didn't last long at all. She came hard on his tongue, her juices spilling into his eager mouth.

"Oh Harry," she moaned in pleasure.

Harry moved back up her body and kissed her fiercely. The taste of her juices still lingered on his lips and tongue, and it made Hermione wet all over again because she could taste herself.

Harry kissed her neck softly and rubbed her pussy, still throbbing from her wonderful orgasm.

"'M tired," she mumbled.

"Me too," he said. "Let's go to sleep."

Hermione nodded lightly as she closed her eyes. Harry gave a weak smile, his eyes closing as well.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning wondering where she was. The room was familiar to her, but it was not a familiar room for her to be waking up in. She looked next to her and saw Harry, looking absolutely gorgeous in his slumber, his hand resting on her bare chest. She smiled, all of the events that occurred last night flooding back to her.

She got up, and groaned when she felt how bad her head hurt. She quietly crept from Harry's room and back up to the front of the apartment. She grabbed her wand from the dining room table and performed a quick charm to get rid of the hangover. Then she gathered all of the clothes – her's and Harry's – from the floor and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper.

Hermione looked down at her bare body, wondering what would happen next with her relationship with Harry. Or, more importantly, what _was _their relationship right now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits? She was almost afraid to know the answer.

Hermione sighed and walked swiftly to her room to prepare for her morning run. She was going to get her mind off of Harry – even if that was the exact opposite of what she really wanted to do.

Hermione walked back into the apartment an hour later, breathing heavily and covered with sweat. She closed the door behind her and bolted for the kitchen, desperate for something to drink. She gathered up the ingredients for a fruit smoothie and prepared it swiftly. Once the smoothie was done, she poured it into a cup and began to drink it, moaning deeply as the cold liquid hit the back of her throat. With the cup still in hand, she walked down the hall, planning to go in her room and rid herself of the hot, sweaty clothing. Before she could open the door, however, she heard something that stopped her. A grunt.

She turned, the noise appeared to be coming from the room across from her own. It wasn't Harry's room or a bathroom, but instead an extra room that was used for multiple purposes, usually a workroom of some sort.

She jiggled the doorhandle to find it unlocked. Another grunt, louder this time. Hermione quietly opened the door just wide enough so she could see. She nearly gasped at the sight before her.

Harry was lying in the middle of the floor, having pushed some of the desks aside, and wearing only a pair of black shorts. He was lifting a pair of heavy weights. He seemed to be doing so without difficultly, though he did let out an occasional grunt here and there.

She felt a pool of wetness in her panties, and she gulped.

Hermione had known that Harry worked out to stay fit on Auror missions, but she had never _seen _him work out. She had not known that he worked out like _this_, so exposed, so open, so breathtakingly gorgeous.

Her brown eyes scanned Harry's determined face, then his beautiful chest, his muscular legs, and back up again. She was ogling, and had no shame in doing so.

Suddenly, Harry turned and looked directly at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Um...hi," said Hermione, pushing the door open further and taking a step into the room. She blushed furiously, wondering whether or not Harry saw her staring.

Her question was answered with his next sentence. "Like what you see?" he asked with a cocky grin.

She licked her lips and gave his body another sweep with her eyes, this time paying more attention to the finer details: his gorgeous emerald green eyes, his lips, and every ripple that made up his muscles and abs.

"Yeah, Harry, I do like what I see. Love it, actually."

She sauntered out of the room without another room, and Harry noticed that her hips were moving in a very un-Hermione like manner. She looked like a seductress, ready for her pray. And she was beautiful while she did so, despite being covered in sweat.

Harry licked his lips and smiled, knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

* * *

Two days later found Harry finishing his last bit of morning paperwork and finishing what had to be his fifth cup of coffee. He was tired already and his hands were cramped from so much writing, but when he looked at his watch, his spirits lifted slightly.

If he was lucky, he could catch Hermione before she went out on her lunch break. He checked out of his Auror office quickly and Disapparated to Hermione's office at St. Mungo's. Normally Disapparating directly inside someone's office was not acceptable, but Hermione had given Harry permission to do so.

When he arrived in his office, the first thing he saw made him wish he owled her before he came, but also caused an involuntary twitch in his trousers.

Hermione was changing in the middle of her large office. Her Healer uniform was on the ground, and she was struggling into a pair of tight fitting jeans. She had her back to him, and all she was wearing was a blue bra and matching G-string. He was shocked, he didn't even know Hermione _owned_ clothes like this, let alone wear them. A hard on was definitely coming right now.

Hermione turned quickly in shock, but she looked relieved when she saw it was Harry.

"Harry," she said. She gave up on the jeans and kicked them off her legs. "How unexpected."

"I...um...was just wondering if you...wanted to get something to eat or something."

"No," she said, a devilish plan forming in her head. "I have a better idea."

"What?" asked Harry, deciding to play along.

"Lock the door and sit on the desk."

Harry quickly walked to the office door and magically locked it. He soundproofed it as well, just in case things were going to get loud. Then he sat on Hermione's large wooden desk, waiting.

Hermione strutted over to him, twirling her brown hair around her fingers.

"Remember what you did to me a few nights ago? Well, I haven't forgotten."

"I did many things that night, Hermione," he teased, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"I'm referring to when you ate my dripping wet cunt and made me cum in your mouth."

"Oh," said Harry nonchalantly, "Well, it was my pleasure."

"Still, I think I should return the favor."

She began to unbutton his robes, and Harry did nothing to stop her. After a minute or so, Harry was only in his boxers. Hermione pulled those down slowly, but sped up the process when Harry's huge cock came into sight. It was long, thick, and simply delicious looking, just as it had looked when they were playing strip poker.

Hermione wasted no time in kneeling down and putting his member in her willing mouth. It was hard not to choke at first, but once she got used to his size they were both in pure bliss. She moved her mouth up and down his long shaft, and sucked on his tip, taking in every bit of precum. She held a firm grip on his base.

Harry massaged her scalp as she sucked him off. He had gotten very good head before – Ginny happened to be a natural at it – but this was better than any blowjob he had gotten before. It was heaven.

Hermione's warm, moist tongue swirled around him once more, and Harry squirted his load in her mouth. She swallowed and smiled as she drained him off his seed. Hermione was shocked to find that he was still hard and ready for her. The sucking and licking continued, this time Harry lasting longer. He pulled out and came on her breasts the second time.

It was exhilarating to have Harry's cum on her body. She was almost reluctant to clean it off. But, when they were all cleaned up and dressed, they simply looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Well," said Harry, patting her on the back. "How 'bout that lunch then?"

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, yet she nodded her head in agreement. They left for a cafe together, both of them still thinking of the events that occurred in Hermione's office.

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione tossed and turned that night in their separate beds. It was nearly midnight and, for whatever reason, sleep simply would not come their way. Perhaps it was the burning desire that they were both experiencing, the need to feel someone's flesh against their own, to be kissed and touched.

Hermione was the first to get out of bed. She quickly threw on a bikini, grabbed a towel, and headed outside for the pool. Little did she know that Harry was getting out of bed as well, with the same intentions as she had. Hermione was outside and placing her towel on the deckchair when she realized Harry was with her too.

Hermione merely smiled at him before jumping in the pool, making a huge splash. She emerged from the water and flipped her wet hair back behind her head, then began floating on her back, staring at him.

Harry joined her in the cold water. Hermione giggled, appreciating the tight black swimming trunks he was wearing. He kissed her shoulder softly.

"Hi," he said calmly.

She shivered. "Hey you."

"Fancy meeting you here."

"You too."

He pressed his erection into her bum, and she gasped loudly, feeling her bikini bottoms getting soaked in something other than the pool water.

"Harry...I – ," she started, but cut herself off by slamming her lips against Harry's. She didn't want to express how she felt through words anymore, just touching, feeling, kissing, and fucking.

Together, the two stepped out of the pool and the snogging began anew. Hermione fumbled with her bikini strap, then threw it to the ground, along with the bottoms. She was now naked in front of Harry, and dripping wet with arousal. Harry quickly pulled his trunks down and they joined the pile of wet clothing.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, sucking on her neck passionately, nipping and biting. Hermione panted softly, knowing that tonight they were really going to do it.

"I need you, Hermione," said Harry huskily. "and I can't deny how I feel any longer. I just can't."

Their lips met yet again, their tongues moving in a slow, passionate waltz. Hermione jumped and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, her opening now teasing the tip of his erect member. Harry placed his hands on her bum for support as he moved to one of the deckchairs. He placed Hermione on the chair and crawled on top of her, kissing every bit of her as he did so.

Once Harry reached her face, their lips locked again, this time Harry sucking hungrily on Hermione's bottom lip. He slowly began to work his way down, first sucking on her neck, leaving marks, and then her breasts. He took the left one in his mouth while massaging the other. Hermione moaned and her nipple turned to a pebble underneath his tongue. He did the same to the other breast, determined to make every inch of her body feel wonderful.

His face was soon inches away from her pussy, which was dripping and smelling delicious. He moved his face forward and used his tongue to tease the outside of her lips. Hermione moaned, grabbed his head, and forced his face forward. His nose bumped up against her clitoris as he used his tongue on her, darting in and out of her hole, and slurping up every bit of her juices.

"Fuck – Harry, suck it, suck it please!"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He licked her swollen clitoris, then sucked on it slowly, passionately. He bit down on it very lightly. Hermione had her hands tangled in his jet black hair, urging him to continue tongue fucking her.

Her body shook violently when she came, her entire cunt spasming beautifully, the juices leaking out of her hole and into Harry's mouth. He slurped it all up like a dog who hadn't had a drink in days. He smiled, knowing he had satisfied her in his oral performance.

Suddenly, Hermione flipped them over. Now, Harry was on his back and Hermione was hovering above him, staring lustfully at his erect cock.

"Like my wand?" he said.

"More than I can put into words."

She lowered her mouth over it, and her tongue began skillfully swirling around his tip and shaft, just as she had done earlier that day. Harry moaned loudly as she moved her mouth up and down his member. He repeated her name over and over and tangled his hands in her already wild hair. He wanted her to know just how much he was enjoying this.

"Fuck – Hermione, god, right there!"

He knew he wasn't going to last long like this. Just as he was about to cum, he changed their position so they were now spooning. He pounded into her pussy from behind, groaning as her tight walls enveloped him at last.

"Oh – yes Harry!" screamed Hermione as Harry continued to pound in and out of her.

"You won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you," he groaned huskily in her ear.

"Fuck me harder, Harry! Harder!"

He snaked his hands around and grabbed her breasts, thrusting into her harder than ever. Her pussy was so tight, wet, and warm; Harry was surprised he hadn't cum right on the spot.

"Harry, please, fuck my bum, please!"

Harry obeyed and flipped them over so he was now leaning up and pounding into Hermione's arse. She was tighter in her arse, and Harry heard Hermione moan in slight pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her back.

"Yes, Harry, don't stop, please!"

The sound of his balls slapping against her bum cheeks seemed to echo. It was a beautiful sound, combined with both of their loud moans. Harry continued to kiss and lick at her back and neck. One hand was in her hair, tugging on the brown locks gently, and the other was squeezing her bum cheeks roughly.

"Hm, Harry, I'm close!" said Hermione, and no sooner had the words escaped her lips, she came hard around him, a beautiful wave of pleasure sweeping through her body.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed loudly as he climaxed and squirted inside her. He hovered over her back, not wanting to crush her under his weight.

They were breathing heavily and sweat dripped from their bodies and onto the ground. Harry smiled, surprised that the deckchair hadn't collapsed under their weight. He kissed Hermione's sweaty back once more.

"Hermione," he said into her ear. "Did you enjoy that?"

"So much," she breathed. "I've wanted this for so long."

"How long?"

"Forever really. But the feelings really intensified since we had the tequila that night."

"Me too. I knew it would come to this." He kissed her again. "And it was beautiful."

"I didn't know you were so big."

"Bigger than Ron?"

"Harry!"

"What? I'm just curious. Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"That night when I came back from my Auror mission...did you intentionally make the room look all romantic?"

She blushed. "Sorta."

"That makes sense," he laughed.

"Well, anyways...we should do this again soon." She shifted a little underneath him. "In a more comfortable place."

"Oh, really?" Harry teased. "Like where?"

"My room."

Harry was surprised to feel an erection returning already. He smiled, thankful for his wonderful sex drive.

"Right now?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione said, turning to look at him incredulously. "Already?"

Harry responded by pressing his arousal into her lower thigh. "Unless you're not up for it again, of course."

"Of course I'm up for it," she said.

"Then come on, 'Mione!" he said, standing up. He didn't feel like waiting, so he picked her up bridal style and kissed her softly on the lips. Indeed, he could feel her wetness.

They hurried to her bedroom, both of them ready to satisfy the other once again.


End file.
